The purchase of a 300 MHz superconducting Fourier transform NMR spectrometer for observation of 1H and 13C nuclei and with a variable temperature control unit is proposed. The instrument will be used and operated primarily by researchers in the departments of chemistry and biochemistry at the University of Illinois. The spectrometer will be employed in research projects supported by NIH and covering topics including: biosynthesis and synthetic organic chemistry; applications of high field 1H and 13C NMR spectroscopy to the study of chiral recognition mechanisms; analyses of synthetic and structural organic chemistry; chemical probes for the estrogen receptor; enzymatic activation mechanisms; photoaffinity labeling with carbenes; studies of nucleic base analogues; investigation of coenzymes and growth-factors in methanogens; studies on heme-protein structure-function; the organic chemistry of polyoxoanion surfaces; and genetic engineering and metalloenzyme mechanisms of oxygen activation. The proposed instrument will replace, in part, an inoperative FX-60 spectrometer and will enable timely access to one- and two-dimensional 1H, 13C, and 19F NMR spectra.